Just Married?
by 5t4c3y
Summary: It's Chase and Andie's wedding day, and everything is going wrong! The minister is lost, the cake hasn't arrived and Collin has shown up drunk! Things can only get better...right?


**A/N: Hi guys. OK. This is just going to be a one-shot, sort of a sequel or follow up...what ever you want to call it, to my story 'Just Friends?', so I hope you enjoy it :o)**

**Summary: It's Chase and Andie's wedding day, and everything is going wrong! The minister is lost, the cake hasn't arrived and Collin has shown up drunk! Things can only get better...right?**

**Rating: T  
****………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Her hands ran over the white silk, making sure that everything looked perfect. Her hair was curled and clipped up, some falling at the back. Andie West smiled at what she saw. Giving a deep breath, she turned to face her 3 and a half year old son Ryan, who was sitting starring at her in awe. He looked so cute in his little tuxedo and red converse, even though he wasn't thrilled about wearing the tux at first, just like his father with his own. Andie gave a little twirl, showing off her strapless gown from all angles. She had spent months trying to find the perfect dress, and when she tried that one on she knew it was 'The One'. Chase was convinced that she loved the dress more than him! It hugged her perfectly at the top, flaring out at the waist. But Andie's favorite feature was the corset style tie at the back. She gave Ryan a happy smile, holding her arms out and looking at him.

"So..." She began "How do I look?"

"You look so pretty Mommy!" Ryan said, standing up and giving his Mom a hug "Like a princess"

"Aw, thank you baby." Andie cooed, picking him up "I have to ask you something very important OK?"

"OK." Ryan said nervously "Is it about the Holy Water getting knocked over in the church? Because I swear it was Daddy's fault!"

Andie laughed, and shook her head. She found it funny that Ryan was a mini Chase.

"No honey..." She said with a smile "You're not in trouble. I just wanted to know if you would like to walk down the isle with me and give me away to your Daddy."

"But I thought that Uncle Tyler was doing that." Ryan replied sweetly.

"Well..." Andie began, putting her son back on the ground "Uncle Tyler said he would like you to do it. And I thought that was a great idea...so what do you say?"

"I say YES!" Ryan cried happily "I'm going to go tell Daddy!"

Andie laughed as her son took off out of the room faster than the speed of light. Shaking her head, Andie turned back to the mirror.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Chase and Tyler sat in another room of the large church, Chase very frustrated at the fact that he was unable to tie his tie. He tried again, wondering why he was having so much trouble. Andie had shown him how to do it hundreds of times in the past! Tyler just laughed at his friend as he watched him throw the tie to the ground and flop down into a seat. Why did he have to wear a stupid tie anyway!? What was wrong with getting married in jeans, a t-shirt and of course his trade mark. A baseball cap on backwards. Bending down, Tyler picked up the tie, wrapped it round his own neck and began to tie it. Once he did so, he slipped it off and handed it to Chase so he could just put it on and tighten it.

"So, you nervous?" Tyler asked with a smirk

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Chase replied sarcastically "Of course I'm nervous. I'm bound to screw up at some point today."

"Chase...all you have to do is stand there." Tyler said with a laugh "I doubt anything bad will happen."

"Do you remember that little incident in the cafe 4 years ago?" Chase question, turning to look at his friend, slipping on his black coat "An 'innocent' date ended with me on fire and in jail, and if I remember correctly, all I was doing was standing there!"

"Hey, you got the girl in the end." Tyler remarked "And not only that, but you have one of the coolest kids I've ever met with her, and look. It's your wedding day! So stop complaining. Today is not going to be like that day... plus...if you _do _set yourself on fire again, there's always the Holy Water to put you out."

"Yeah...Holy Water..." Chase said, shifting uncomfortably "Yeah...I- I didn't spill that...much..."

The two continued to talk for a while, until they heard a soft knock on the door and saw Ryan walk in.

"Hey Little Man." Tyler said, knocking Ryan's small fist with his own "Your Mom tell you the news?"

"Yep." Ryan said happily "Thanks Uncle Ty...do you think I could have a little 'chat' with my Dad for a second?"

"Sure thing." Tyler said "I'm gonna go see how D is holdin' up."

Tyler left the room, leaving Chase and Ryan alone. Smiling, Chase sat back down, waiting to hear what his son had to talk to him about. But he soon became confused when Ryan crossed his arms over his chest and began to pace in front of him. The little boy turned round to face his father, glaring at him slightly.

"You OK Kid?" Chase asked

"Yep." Ryan replied "I just need to have a little talk with you." Chase nodded for him to continue "Well...I know you're my Dad, and I sorta_ have _to love you...but right now, let's pretend that I'm not your son." Chase tried hard to hold back his smile as his son played the 'father of the bride' role. For a three and ahalf year old, he was very smart. Must take it from Andie "I just want to say to you that you are marrying the best girl in the world today, and if you do anything to hurt her I'll make sure you're in a lot of pain...because I know some of the nastiest meanest kids on the playground, and they aren't scared to give you a wet willy or a noogie! Now...are we clear?"

"Crystal clear." Chase said, his voice craking from his laughter.

"Good." Ryan said, quickly going back to being Chase's son "So Daddy, guess what"

"What?" Chase said with a smile, standing up and looking in the mirror again

"Just guess!" Ryan exclaimed, standing up on his seat.

Chase turned to face his son, who was jumping up and down on the seat excitedly, holding the back.

"OK..." Chase began, showing Ryan that he was thinking "You...got a girlfriend?"

"Eww!" Ryan cried "No way! Yuck! Girls have cooties!"

Chase laughed at the little boys reaction.

"Well that's a 'no'..." Chase continued to think "You...spilt the Holy Water downstairs."

"Daddy, you and I both know that _you _were the one that did that." Ryan said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"I know..." Chase said with a chuckle "I give up...what's this BIG news?"

"I'm giving Mommy away at the wedding!" He cried in delight "It was Uncle Ty's idea!"

"That's great Little Man." Chase said, ruffling his sons hair "What'd you say we go downstairs and see everyone?"

"OK."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie was sitting in the little room alone after just talking to Tyler for a while. She laughed when he told her that Ryan wanted to have a little 'chat' with Chase. After Tyler had left, Andie sat down and began to think about her life with Chase so far, and what it would be like once they were married. It was hard to think that they had been best friends since the age of twelve. If you had told Andie at that age that she would be marrying Chase and would have a son with him, she would have laughed in your face. Now she just couldn't wait.

She remembered the first time that she met Chase. How they didn't get on with each other very well, but by the end of the day they were inseparable. Andie continued to get lost in her thoughts for what felt like hours, until a frantic knock on the door could be heard and Missy, Nora and Lucy, someone Andie had gotten very close with over the years, barged in. They all looked panicked, which caused Andie to worry a little. What was worse though, was the fact that all three woman tried talking at the same time.

"Whoa!" Andie cried, holding her arms up and hushing them "One at a time...what's wrong?"

"OK..." Nora began "Don't freak out."

"Why!?" Andie asked, her eyes going wide "Is Ryan OK? Did Chase do something stupid? He has, hasn't he? What did he do now, rip his tux? Lose the ring? I swear I will kill him!"

"D!" Missy cried "For once, Chase _hasn't _done anything stupid."

"Yet anyway..." Lucy Mumbled "What we came to tell you is that the minister is lost and stuck in traffic... OH! And the cake hasn't arrived"

"And that's not your only problems..." Came a voice from the doorway, all four women turning to find Sophie there "Collin's here Andie...and lets just say...he's like a walking bottle of vodka."

Andie sighed and sat down on her seat.

"Great!" She cried "I'm not going to be getting married today am I? The minister is lost, the cake isn't here and my drunk ex has crashed my wedding...You know what, I might follow his actions. Someone get me a drink..."

Suddenly all five women could hear Collin's slurred calls from down the stairs.

"...Someone get me a _strong _drink." Andie carried on as she heard Collin shout her name from downstairs "...And maybe a gun."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Tyler, Miles and Moose struggled to try and get Collin out of the church. He was reeking of alcohol and bad B.O, dressed in a tacky suit and was holding a dying bunch of flowers and weeds in his hand, roots still attached to the bottom of them, leaving trails of dirt every where. When Chase came down stairs with Ryan on his shoulders, he was surprised to see Collin there. The guy just didn't give up. Giving a frustrated sigh, Chase lowered Ryan to the ground, who looked none to happy to see the, now, pizza delivery guy.

"What's _he _doing here?" Spat the little boy

"I don't know..." Chase said "But he will be leaving just shortly."

"Do you want me to kick his ass Daddy?" Ryan asked, looking up at his father.

"Where did you learn that word!?" Chase asked alarmed "That's a grown up word. Don't let me hear you saying it again, better yet, don't let your mother hear you saying that."

"But you say it..." Ryan whined

"And I'm a grown up." Chase replied

"Mommy says, '_That's debatable'_...what does debatable mean?"

Chase picked his son up and headed over to his girls old flame...who he could smell from the other end of the room.

"What does debatable mean?" Ryan asked again

"I'll tell you later." Chase remarked, forgetting that his son had asked the question "Right now we need to get this nutcase out the church."

Chase could tell that his friends were trying not to get violent with the English man. Tyler's fists were clenched and Moose was trying to stay as far away from him as possible, but still usher him out, and Miles was busy shouting at him. Soon Collin's bad singing dubbed out Miles loud voice however, as he moved to the bottom of the stairs and began to sing _'Mandy', _except he was singing Andie.

_"Oh Andie...Well you came and you gave without taking, But I sent you away, oh Andie... Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking, And I need you today, oh Andie!"_

Chase slapped a hand to his face and groaned. Ryan looked up at his father in horror.

"Daddy!" He said, gaining Chase's attention "He isn't singing at the wedding is he?"

"Hell no!"

Motioning for Ryan to stay where he was, Chase made his way over to the drunk, tapping him on the shoulder. Swaying slightly, Collin turned to face Chase. He looked a bigger mess up close. Giving the blond a dirty look, Collin inched towards him slightly, pointing a finger at him. He stumbled backwards, and nearly fell to the floor, but Chase grabbed him by the front of his worn out jacket.

"OK." He said, trying to get Collin to the door of the church "Time to go."

"You..." He slurred, the smell of alcohol choking Chase "She left me...for you...what you go that I don't got?"

"Obviously a personal sense of hygiene." The dancer mumbled "Look you need to leave."

"Say's who?" Questioned the English man.

"Say's us." Moose replied, walking up behind Collin.

Turning to look at the curly haired boy, Collin gave an unimpressed smile before turning back to his ex's future husband. He was swaying more than ever now.

"She loves me..." He slurred again "And the minute she see's me...she'll want me back..."

"Nuh-uh!" Came the small cry of Ryan.

"Uh-huh!" Collin said in a mimicking tone

"You really think so?"

Everyone turned round to see where the deep booming voice had come from, Chase smiling when he saw Tiny, his old cell mate standing at the doorway in a tux. Tiny made his way over to Collin, cracking his knuckles when he came to a stop.

"I'm not scared of you..." He said, nearly falling over

"That's funny." Tiny began "Because the last time I dealt with you, you got so scared that you peed your pants."

Everyone began to hold back a chuckle, Collin not really registering what had been said. Instead, he went for Chase, swinging his fist at him. Thankfully Chase ducked in time, but when he raised his own fist to punch the English man, Collin collapsed to the floor, and Chase's fist came in contact with Moose's nose. It all happened so fast, and the blond dancer hadn't realised what he had done until Moose let out a painful groan.

"Shit!" Chase cried, bending sown next to Moose to help him off the ground.

"Oooh!" Came the little voice of Ryan "Daddy you said the 's' word! And in a church!"

"Hey Little man." Tiny said, gaining Ryan's attention "Why don't you go see your Mom?"  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Missy sat rubbing Andie's back as she watched the bride hyperventilate into a brown paper bag. Nora was pacing the room, Lucy was on the phone to the minister and Sophie was standing outside glancing down the stairs every so often. She gave a small smile when she saw Ryan run up the stairs a little out of breath. After hugging his Aunt Sophie, Ryan ran into see his mother, who stood up at the sight of him.

"Hey baby." She said a little breathless "Hows everything downstairs. Is Collin gone?"

"Nope." Ryan said, taking a seat on the floor "He's sleeping on the ground, but Daddy punched Uncle Moose in the face, and now he's bleeding."

"WHAT!?" All five girls cried together.

As fast as lightning, they all made their way down the stairs, and right enough, all the guys were surrounded round Moose, who was holding his nose to try and stop the bleeding. Chase turned round to see Andie looking at him with the death glare. Gulping a little, he tried to give a nervous smile.

"...hospital?"  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie and Chase sat by Moose's bed in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come and see them. Ryan was playing happily in the corner of the room with some toys. Andie was more than angry at Chase. So much so that she hadn't said one word to him since leaving the church. She was supposed to be married by now!

"You know what guys." Came the strange voice of Moose who was still pinching his nose "One day, we'll all look back on this and laugh."

"Yeah." Mumbled Andie "And I can see that day being about 10 years from now!"

Chase looked at her with sad eyes, but she didn't look back.

"D." He began "I'm so sorry... I didn't know Collin was going to hit the floor as I went to punch him!"

"And _obviously_ neither did I." Moose said, looking between the two, only for both of his friends to shoot him a glare "I'll just shut up."

Sighing and sitting back, Andie began to rub her temples.

"Uh...I was supposed to be married by now!" She cried in frustration.

"Sorry my nose ruined your day D." Moose said "But It _was_ Chase's fault."

"Dude!" Chase exclaimed "Try not make her any more mad. I swear when Andie's angry it's like we need to phone an exorcist or something."

"Dude, watch what you say." Moose said, seeing the anger in Andie's eyes.

Clearing his throat, Chase sat forward a little.

"You know babe..." He began a little nervously "We don't _have _to get married here. We could always go to..."

"DON'T!" Andie yelled cutting him off, causing Ryan to jump and hide behind his fathers seat "Don't even say the 'V' word!"

"Why?" Ryan asked, peering round the side "What's the 'V' word Mommy? Was Daddy about to swear again?"

"Yes baby he was." Andie said, never taking her eyes off of Chase.

"What the hell is wrong with Vegas!?" Chase asked, Andie gasping when the word left his mouth.

"Dude!" Moose cried, still pinching his nose "Never say that to someone who's been planning their wedding for ages... Even I know that."  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

It felt like forever until the doctor came in and told them that Moose's nose wasn't broken and that he could go home as long as he kept ice on it and took painkillers regularly. The car ride back to the church was mainly silent, apart from Ryan who was busy telling Moose everything and anything. Chase stole glances at Andie every so often, amazed at how beautiful she looked even when she was angry.

"You know..." He began "I can see why you love that dress so much."

Turning to look at him, Andie smiled a little.

"You look gorgeous in it."

Before Andie knew it, Chase stopped outside the car, many of their wedding guest's coming out of the church to greet them. Andie, who felt _slightly _better after what Chase had said to her, was immediately greeted by Nora, Missy, Sophie and Lucy, all looking a lot happier than earlier.

"We have a surprise for you." Nora said, dragging the bride inside.

Confused, Andie followed her friends, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Chase was getting dragged in by the boys. What was going on. It wasn't until Andie and Chase were inside the church did they realise what was going on. The church was softly lit by candles and the floor was covered in rose petals. It was like a fantasy wedding. Smiling in delight, Andie turned to her friends.

"You guys!" She said, hugging them all as Chase went further into the church with his friends "I can't believe you did all this for us...but we still don't have a minister or a wedding cake and...were the hell did Collin go?"

"Oh." Lucy began with a smirk "Tyler and Miles found some old Christmas decorations in one of the rooms, so he is currently tied up with Christmas lights and has been thrown into the guys toilets just now."

Andie tried hard not to laugh.

"But what about the cake and the minister?" She asked

"Well..." Nora said "We ran to the store when you were at the hospital and got this." Nora, who was holding a shopping bag, carefully pulled out a large frosted cake which read 'Happy Birthday Granny'.

"You guys are so sweet...but you do realise that the cake Say's 'Happy Birthday Granny'?"

Andie watched as Missy dipped her finger into the icing, scooped up the lettering and ate it.

"Not any more it doesn't." She said, her mouth full.

"And as for the minister..." Sophie said "Chase's old cell mate never mentioned that he had a lisence to wed, did he?"

"Tiny!?" Andie asked in shock "He's a minister!?"

"Not the most conventional Minister, but yes." Nora said "Now are you wanting to get married by him or not?"

"Michael Jackson could marry Chase and I just now for all I care!"  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase stood at the front of the church, grinning like a fool when he saw Andie being led up the isle by Ryan, who was skipping more than walking. Glancing at his side, Tyler, Moose and Miles gave him thumbs up, and the next thing he knew, She was by his side. The whole church laughed, as did Chase when Ryan did the 'I've got my eye on you' gesture before taking his pace by Tyler. Taking hold of Andie's hand, they both turned to face Tiny who looked down at the couple with a bright smile.

"Now I know that you both have been through a lot today." His deep voice began "So I'm just going to get straight to the 'I Do's'...Andie do you?"

"I do." She said with a smile, looking at Chase

"Chase, do you?" Tiny continued.

"Hell yeah!...I mean...I do." He replied, causing Andie to chuckle a little.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you Man and...wife!"

Smiling, Chase and Andie kissed, the whole church erupting in a loud cry of happiness. Ryan on the other hand screwed up his face when he saw his parents kiss.

"Eww." He cried in disgust "Get a room."

Pulling apart ever so slightly before kissing again, Andie and Chase made their way down the isle hand in hand, quickly followed by Ryan.

"Do you want your wedding present now or later?" Andie asked Chase quietly.

"I would _love _it now." Chase began "But I don't think we should do it in front of all these people."

"Not that present Chase." Andie said blushing a little.

Chuckling slightly, Chase just pulled her in a little closer.

"Sure." He said "What's my present?"

Smiling, Andie bit her lower lip before standing on her tip toes and whispering into his ear.

"I'm pregnant."

**_The End  
_.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Love it, hate it? Please R&R and tell me what you think :o)**


End file.
